


World of Final Fantasy Request #1

by AshREvans



Series: Multifandom Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: World of Final Fantasy (Video Game 2016)
Genre: Near Death, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshREvans/pseuds/AshREvans
Summary: Anon said: (Do I see World of Final Fantasy on that list? I think I dooo!! If I'm crazy and imagined it feel free to ignore me also feel free to ignore as a whole if you want.) Ok but I love the twins and I love their platonic family relationship so like you could per chance do something hmm like Lann gets injured and Reynn is concerned and stuff. aHhh cute family platonic thing where Reynn acts less uptight? and showing concern for her brother. Sorry for rambling I couldn't help myself when I saw woff.





	World of Final Fantasy Request #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!!! I might have mentioned it on some of my other stories, but I created a writing blog for myself on Tumblr and opened it for requests for little short stories. It can either be shipping stories or xReader stories for any fandom that I'm in (or not in, but beware of fandom's I know nothing about. I'll still give it my all, but there might be OOCness in the characters portrayal.)
> 
> You can send me asks here on or off anon: http://ashroseevans.tumblr.com/ask  
> You can look at the rules here (plus the current list of fandoms): http://ashroseevans.tumblr.com/rules  
> And last but not least, the master list of my work and request archive is here: http://ashroseevans.tumblr.com/masterlist
> 
> After I write and post the stories on tumblr, I'll also put them up here, so please, I would love to hear some of the requests that you would like me to write for you. (I currently have 2)

They didn’t know how it happened. They were battling a strong Mirage and it was aiming right for Reynn. She could have taken the hit, she was less beat up then her brother, Lann. But her brother, an idiot to the bitter end, jumped right in front of the attack, protecting her, but causing him to get seriously hurt in the process. He fell to the ground right in front of her, a large gash in his shoulder. She couldn’t determine the worst of the damage, not while they were still in battle. And the blood. There was so much blood… 

“Tama!” Reynn shouted. “Get us out of here!” 

“Yes the-sir!” Tampa said. 

There was a bright flash of light and when it disappeared, they were back in Nine Wood Hills. Reynn had Lann cradled in her arms. It took only a few seconds before she got her bearings back, and when she did she somehow managed to get her twin back to their room. When they were safely in their room, Reynn cut his coat off and examined the wound. The blood started to crust on his chest, but at least he was breathing still. 

“Tama,” she said, her voice reflected the way she felt. Numb. “Keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t…” she couldn’t finish the sentence. “I’ll um… be right back with supplies.” 

“He’s in good the-hands,” Tama said and sat down on the bed next to his head. 

Reynn nodded and went around the house to gather what she needed. A tub of water, bandages, washcloths, a new shirt for Lann, anything useful that she could think of. When she returned, Tama was still sitting next to him and he was still breathing. She got to work cleaning and dressing his wound. By the time she was done, the tub of water looked like cherry Koolaid and most of the bandages were gone, but at least Lann was patched up. Reynn took a deep breath before pulling the covers over his body, hiding his wound from her sight. Then she pulled up a chair and sat back, taking Lann’s hand in hers. 

“Is he the-going to be okay?” Tama asked and perched herself in Reynn’s lap. 

“I hope so,” Reynn said and bowed her head so Tama couldn’t see her eyes filling with tears at her wish. 

 * * * 

He heard crying. Someone was crying near him. He couldn’t understand why. He was just taking a nap. One that really hurt. He struggled to take a deep breath that didn’t send waves of pain through his entire body. His eyes also didn’t seem to want to open. How odd. They always listened to him before. Why was this time any different? 

After some struggling, he managed to blink a few times. He noticed that he was in his room. And it was dark. He turned his head to the side, trying to ignore the pain in his shoulder. Reynn was sitting there, asleep on the floor, her head resting on his bed. And Tama was sitting on the chair, also asleep. Lann vaguely wondered how that happened. He slowly lifted his hand and put it on Reynn’s head. That little bit of motion was enough to take her up. 

“Tama, how many times have I told you, get off my head,” she said sleepily. 

“Last I checked, my name is Lann,” the other twin said. 

Reynn snapped to attention, her eyes widening. Lann noticed that they were puffy and red around the edges. “Lann!” she shouted. “You’re awake!!” 

She practically tackled him onto the bed in a hug. “Ow. Ow ow. Ow ow ow,” Lann said. 

“O-oh right. I’m sorry,” she said. “How do you feel?” 

“In pain. So much pain,” Lann whined. “What happened?” 

Reynn frowned and looked down. 

“You tried to the-play the hero,” Tama said and floated down so she landed on Lann’s stomach. 

“Stupid idiot,” Reynn said. Lann could hear that she was close to tears again. Lann managed a smile at her. 

“You know me,” he said and opened up his arms. “C'mere.” 

Reynn looked at her brother, tears starting to fall again. She shook her head but took his invitation for a hug anyway. “Don’t do something that stupid again,” she said through her sobs. 

“No promises,” he teases and rubbed Reynn’s back. “I’m okay now, so stop freaking out.” 

“YOU STOP FREAKING OUT,” Reynn said. Leann laughed, but stopped midway when it started to hurt. 

“You’re the one shouting.” 

“Shut up!”


End file.
